Star-Crossed Lovers
by WrittenInShadows
Summary: This is the story of Eli and Julia from the time they first meet to the tragic night that ended it all. Please R&R the possibilities of their plotline have always interested me and so I wanted to tell my version of events. This is my first fic so it's not perfect but please be respectful and most importantly enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic there could be typos and it's not too long but please no negative reviews. I would appreciate positive feedback and constructive criticism though and I hope you enjoy!**

It was a cold autumn day the dead leaves crunched beneath Eli with each step he took as he headed to his usual hang out spot, the old abandoned church. He usually went there to write since it was usually quiet however this time he could hear music playing. It was his style of music no doubt but he had gone there for a reason and that reason was silence. As he got closer he noticed a girl writing in what appeared to be a journal. Her wavy black hair was covering most of her face but he could already tell she was beautiful. She looked up from what she was doing as she heard him approaching. "Have you been watching me or something?' she asked, the annoyance was clear in her voice.

"No I just got here" he said, catching a glimpse of her hazel eyes before she looked back down at her journal.

"Whatever" she shrugged and continued to write. Eli sat beside her but not too close he decided he would just keep his head down and write. He was usually confident when it came to talking to girls but no one had really captivated him like she had.

After a moment of silence he spoke "I'm Eli by the way" she looked at him a bit surprised that he had even talked to her, most guys were afraid of her.

"Julia" she replied, closing her notebook to give her full attention to him he really intrigued her now. "You like to write?" she asked noticing that he had brought several notebooks with him.

"Yeah. I usually come here to clear my head"

"Me too" she smiled a little.

As the two talked more they realised they actually had a lot in common. They had the same taste in music and enjoyed most of the same things. It was no secret that they were the stereotypical emo kids but their connection seemed to go beyond that. So they exchanged numbers and when Julia got home despite her stepmother giving her a hard time she was happy because she had him on her mind. She locked herself in her room and decided she would text Eli but first she needed an excuse, she really didn't want to seem desperate especially not this early on. She was frustrated because usually guys didn't bother her this much, she just kept to herself and she usually preferred it that way.

Although neither of them would admit it they both really liked each other and they had never felt this way before. It was scary and excited, the start of something new...


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIGGER WARNING there's scenes of self-harm, mild abuse and bullying. I really hope you like it, it's a much longer chapter but I'm still getting the hang of things so it's not perfect. Please let me know what you think**

Julia woke early and got dressed, she was in her usual black attire and started to apply her makeup, she wanted to stand out a little,she wanted Eli to really notice her she didn't really feel confident enough to think that he already thought she was perfect. When she was at least semi satisfied she went to leave to get to school. However her stepmom stopped her on her way out the door. "Where do you think you're going looking like that?"

"School" Julia replied coldly.

"Not looking like that you're not. I get it you wanna look cool for your weird little friends but I can't be associated with that" she said,gesturing to her.

"Well it's a good thing you're not really my mom then isn't it?" Julia replied sarcastically which drove her stepmom over the edge. She hit her hard several times across the face.

"I'm glad. No wonder she killed herself she needed to escape dealing with you. It's just unfortunate that I had to be the one you were dumped off on. You're just lucky your father is so good in bed"

That's all Julia needed to hear before she stormed out. She got to the abandoned church and when she was sure she was finally alone she just let herself cry. She was just sobbing uncontrollably, her stepmom had been right,she blamed herself. She deserved to suffer, she should be dead not her mother. She noticed a broken beer bottle out of the corner of her eye. She got up slowly and walked towards it, with shaking hands she picked it up, she would usually use anything sharp she could get her hands on but using broken glass was much more difficult even for an experienced cutter like herself. She pressed the jagged edge deep into her arm and watched as the blood trickled from her wound. She shut her eyes for a moment just enjoying the pain it was like a release for all her anger and pain. She didn't even hear Eli approach. He quickly took the bottle from her and threw it as far as he could before turning his attention back to her. "What are you doing?" he didn't sound angry or shocked or even upset like she had expected which settled her nerves slightly.

"I just wanted to feel something" she mumbled,looking down as the embarrassment and shame finally hit. He was going to say something but didn't, he gently placed his hand over the wound, applying gentle pressure. She watched as her blood dripped onto his hand but he didn't seem to really mind.

"Come on let's get you out of here" he said as he gently pulled her up.

"I can't go home" she said quietly.

"Who said anything about you going home?" he smiled a little. She was glad he didn't ask questions and he didn't tell her how what she was doing was wrong, she knew that already. He brought her back to his place, he assured her she didn't have to worry about his parents.

They got to the kitchen and he looked through the drawers before finally finding the first aid kit. "You really don't have to do all this for me..It's not my first time..." She stopped herself from saying anything else when she saw him stop what he was doing to stare at her a moment. She looked down and only looked up again when she felt him take her hand. She watched as he carefully bandaged her wound, she hardly knew him yet in that moment she felt safe and comforted by his gentle touch. "You'll be good as new in no time" he said once he finished.

"Thanks" she couldn't help but smile as she pulled her sleeve down over the bandage carefully. "It was really sweet of you to pity me and everything but this doesn't make us friends" she was already pushing him away before he had even really tried to get close. For her it was easier to be alone, not to mention she was only 13 and had never had a boyfriend before.

"It wasn't pity and I never said I wanted to be your friend did I?" he put the first aid kit away.

"Sorry I just-"

"You know where the door is. Don't let it hit you on the way out" she had watched his eyes change from kind and compassionate to cold and dark a change that happened so quickly it frightened her a little.

"Well thanks anyway" she mumbled as she turned and walked off out the front door. Eli just couldn't understand why she didn't like him but worse than that he hated how much he liked her. He found himself constantly thinking of her and always waiting for the next time he would see her.

Julia got to school early after ditching the day before she decided it would be a bad idea to be late on top of everything else. As she was walking down the hall she noticed a group of older guys, they had stopped Eli in the hallway. She kept her distance at least until one of the guys knocked him to the ground and started kicking him. She rushed over and pulled him away from him roughly. "Leave him alone and don't be such a jerk" she said angrily.

"Awe look it's his little girlfriend coming to save the day" he laughed a little and pushed past her roughly as he and his friends left. She knelt beside Eli and carefully helped him sit up.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" she couldn't hide the concern from her voice she couldn't help but care for him even if she didn't want to.

"Don't worry I'm used to it. I don't need you fighting my battles for me" he said as he got up. She gently caught his hand to stop him from walking away.

"That wasn't what I was trying to do. Listen I think we got off to a bad start, do you ever think we could be friends?" she asked hopefully although his unreadable expression made her doubtful.

"Sure. Friends it is then" and so the two walked to class together. It was the start of a friendship but also they were both secretly hoping it would lead to something more...


	3. Chapter 3

Julia nervously approached Eli, she had never been this awkward before but then again he was the first guy she had really ever had a crush on. They had just agreed to be friends so she was worried maybe that's all he really wanted and trying for something more would ruin things. All her thoighrs were interrupted when he noticed her. "Hey did you finish that history project?" he asked, just trying to make casual conversation, she couldn't help but panic slightly this wasn't how it played out in her head she was supposed to start the conversation.

"Oh...Yeah...It was tough though" she said trying not to appear as caught off guard even though she was. "The teachers have really been piling on the work lately which is why I was thinking we could do something this weekend? You know just let loose and have fun" she was already really embarrassed and the conversation hadn't even ended yet.

"Yeah sure what did you have in mind?" instantly she panicked she didn't even think he'd say yes so she hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Just meet me at our usual spot on Friday" was all she said before walking off, she was trying to play it cool and it was definitely working. Eli was already really looking forward to it.

Friday rolled around quickly and the whole day at school the only thing the two could think of was being alone together after school. Julia went home to get changed into better clothes and fix her hair and makeup, things that never really bothered her too much before, usually she'd just throw on some eyeliner and be done with it but this time she found herself really wanting to impress. Of course at the same time she didn't want to go too overboard with it. She let down her long black hair, clipping back one side and letting the rest fall around her shoulders naturally. She picked her favourite ripped jeans which of course were black, 99% of her wardrobe was. Then she picked out a casual black t-shirt with a choker and to top it all off she wore her best leather jacket and her favourite biker boots. As for the makeup she went with a simple smokey eye look, nothing too over the top but definitely more than usual.

When she was finally satisfied that she looked okay she grabbed her backpack and went downstairs to steal some of her stepmom's alcohol. She decided maybe if they got drunk together she'd be brave enough to actually admit how she felt. "What do you think you're doing?!" she heard her stepmom yell just as she was putting another bottle into het backpack.

"Nothing" she said quickly even though she knew she had been caught. Her stepmom approached and grabbed the bag from her, opening it fully to reveal the bottles.

She slapped her hard "stealing from me now?! Is that it?!' she yelled, Julia quickly backed away the look in her stepmom's eyes scared her a little. "I always knew you were a delinquent but I didn't think you'd be that stupid" she hit her again, much harder this time. Once she started she couldn't seem to stop herself Julia stumbled and fell, by now her nose was a bloody mess and she could feel her eye throbbing painfully. This wasn't the first time she had been hit but it had never been this bad before, when she was on the floor her stepmom started kicking het over and over. She could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, her head felt heavy until finally it stopped. She used all her strength to push herself up and she limped back to her room. Her clothes were now covered in blood and bruises were already forming all over her face and body. She changed clothes which was already making her late, she removed the makeup she had on and ended up just using makeup to cover up the bruises instead. She let her hair down fully and just brushed it so it looked at least semi decent, then she left.

Eli had been waiting for over an hour and half now and decided she must have changed her mind. He felt stupid for feeling hurt and disappointed but he just couldn't help it. He waited just a few minutes more but as the first droplets of rain began to fall he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He began walking home Julia could see him but she was still a bit away. "Eli wait!" she called after him as she ran towards him. He turned around and saw her running right to him, he had a sense of relief knowing she hadn't just decided to stand him up. "Sorry I'm late" she said breathlessly. "Stuff happened"

"It's okay I'm sure you can make it up to me" he smiled a little.

"I know I can" she said and before she could talk herself out of it she kissed him and he kissed back without hesitation. The rain began to pour down heavily but in that moment neither of them cared. As then parted Eli noticed something, the heavy rain had washed away most of Julia's makeup revealing the bruises. He gently traced over a bruise on her cheek with his thumb being careful not to hurt her.

"Who did this to you?" he asked but she didn't answer instead she backed away and then ran home, as quickly as she had gotten to him she had left him. He stood alone in the rain for a moment trying to process everything. That was his first real kiss and the moment was ruined by whoever Julia was trying to protect, he was determined to find out the truth.

The next day he called to her house she went to close the door in his face but he stopped her. "Julia please let me help you. If someone is hurting you then they need to be stopped"

"We kissed, it doesn't make you my boyfriend, we hardly know each other we're barely even friends so stop acting like you know me and like you have the right to be worried"

"It's not about that. Someone's hitting you it doesn't matter what we are or what we aren't it's not right. Just let me help you"

"I'm not your charity case. Go bother someone else" She slammed the door before he could stop her this time. She leaned against the door before sliding to the floor and just letting herself cry.

Eli went home, he felt so conflicted and worried that it made him feel sick. Cece had noticed he was a little off when he got home. "You're home early" she said as he entered the kitchen.

"Mom can I ask you something?" she knew it was going to be a serious conversation because he rarely called her mom.

"Yeah of course" she sat down at the table and gestured for him to sit beside her so he did. "What's on your mind?"

"If you knew someone was getting abused what would you do?"

"Well...I don't know... It depends on the situation"

"Let's say you were in high school and it was a friend of yours"

"Well I'd talk to them, try to support them as best I could and I'd tell an adult. Someone I trust" she explained and he simply nodded. "What's all this about anyway? Is something going on?"

"No it's just a thing for social studies" he lied.

"Well if that ever happened to any of your friends they'd be more than welcome to stay" she said because she had a feeling he was lying. He just nodded and quickly left, it was obvious something was going on but she decided she wouldn't push him to talk. It usually worked best just letting him come to her. Eli texted Julia to apologise and they agreed to meet up. He decided there wasn't much he could do right now to help so he wanted her to have at least one good person in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter might seem a little off. I've been dealing with a lot lately so I sort of just threw this together. It's unedited so it's probably awful but please no negativity. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas/predictions**

Eli awoke to the sounds of the radio playing downstairs and the smell of fresh coffee, he sat up sleepily but quickly woke himself up properly when he realised the time. If he didn't hurry he'd be late for school. He threw on his clothes and grabbed his schoolbag as he rushed down the stairs. Bullfrog stopped him before he could get to the front door and handed him a coffee because it was obvious he needed it. "Late night?" He asked as Eli headed for the door.

"Yeah...I just couldn't really sleep .." He had been thinking about Julia, about the kiss and about the bruises he saw.

"Well you better go or you'll be late for school" Eli nodded and quickly walked off. He just needed to see Julia before class it would put his mind at ease. Cece walked into the hall handing Bullfrog another coffee.

"I'm worried about him. I think something could be going on"

"He's a teenager if he didn't have us worrying I think it'd be a bad sign" he said as he put his arm around her. The two were just finding reasons not to worry and they weren't going yo get involved in his private life they didn't believe in helicopter parenting.

Eli could hardly focus all day all he could think about was Julia and he hadn't seen her all day, at least not until lunch. He got to her before she had a chance to avoid her. "Can we talk?"

"I'm not your charity case"

"I know…I don't want you to be my charity case. I won't bring up what happened but that was a really good kiss. You know it and I know it and really I don't see why we have to-" he was interrupted when she gave him a quick kiss. He stood there shocked for a moment.

"Good it worked' she said as she walked past him to sit at the table.

"What worked?' He asked confused.

"it shut you up' she said as she sat down at the table, he went and sat beside her.

"Well if I knew that's all it would take to get you to kiss me I'd do it more often" she rolled her eyes playfully when she heard that although she couldn't help but smile.

"Don't get too excited. This doesn't make us a couple or anything. It's just fun, got it?"

"Got it" he replied without hesitation of course he wanted to be with her but even just knowing he would get to be her friend with benefits was enough. Just to have her in his life was enough. The two spent lunch together and were just enjoying each other's company.

When Julia got home from school she replayed the days events over and over in her head, it made her feel good knowing at least one person cared about her. She got her homework done as fast as she could then texted Eli to meet her at the graveyard near the abandoned church. When the two saw each other they couldn't help but smile, they seemed to give each other a feeling of comfort. Julia was the first to speak "hey.. I was hoping you could help me with my English essay I need someone to proof read it" she didn't want to admit she just wanted to spend time with him.

"Sure" he didn't mind English was his favourite subject after all. He took the notebook from her and started to read it through making corrections as he went. She watched as he did he looked adorable when he was concentrating which distracted Julia. She didn't understand how she could care about someone so much. She took the notebook from him "Wait I wasn't-" she cut him off by kissing him. He kissed back without hesitation unsure if she was just doing this to shut him up or not but in the moment he didn't really care. Their kisses became more rough and passionate they craved that closeness that comfort and excitement they brought each other. After awhile Julia gently pulled away.

"Come on let's go explore" she got up from where the two had been sitting and pulled him up with her by now it was just starting to get dark making it all the more exciting. They went past the graveyard and into the woods. They kept walking until they reached a small stream. Julia stopped at the edge and looked over at Eli. She didn't know what came over her but she felt the need to be honest with him "I like you…a lot but I'm not good at the whole lovey dovey girlfriend thing it's just not me"

"I get it. I'm not asking you to write me love poems" he rolled his eyes playfully. "I like you a lot too so I don't see why we have to be weird about it" he turned to face her properly.

"Okay let's make it official then"

"how do we do that?" He asked looking at her weirdly. She took out a pocket knife and cut deep into her palm. "what are you doing?"

"Making a blood pact. We have to do this in true emo style. Unless you're scared of a little blood" she smirked, almost challenging him. He took the knife from her and cut the palm of his hand. "Now we swear to be loyal to each other"

"I swear to be loyal to you. I think I made that obvious when I agreed to this" he said gesturing to his hand which was now covered in blood.

"Yeah I think you hit a small vein" she carefully took his hand in hers which by now had stopped bleeding so she was able to focus on him. "It'll probably scar but you'll live"

"At least now we'll never forget. It's like a couple's tattoo but less cliché" he smiled a little and she smiled too.

"Let's get out of here and get you bandaged up" she said before giving him a quick kiss then pulling him back towards the way they came. This was truly the beginning of their beautiful yet chaotic relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

**this is kind of all over the place. I didn't edit it so there could be typos. I added in the mental illness storyline now it might seem rushed but I'm just adding the foundation for what's going to happen in the future chapters. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope this is semi okay**

Julia had never been in a real relationship before and neither had Eli so it was a little weird for the two but a good weird. Julia just had one problem, she wasn't ready to fully trust, to be vulnerable, no one had seen that side to her and she was afraid that once Eli did he wouldn't want her any more. Eli looked over to her sensing she was lost in thought. "You're the one who picked the movie" he said assuming that's what she was taking issue with.

"I know and it's great but I think I should get home" she gave him a quick kiss and got up.

"I can walk you back if you want"

"I'm a big girl I can handle it" she said before walking out. Eli shut off the movie and decided to just get some sleep. Julia was so hard to read, she took complicated to a whole new level.

The next day she showed up at his house early, it was Cece who opened the door which she hadn't expected. "Is Eli here?" she asked awkwardly.

"We were just about to have breakfast"

"Oh can you just tell him I stopped by I'm Julia his...friend"

"You're Julia? I've heard all about you" she gently pulled her inside. "Stay for breakfast there's plenty to go around" Julia would have turned down the offer but Cece didn't look like she would take no for an answer. So Julia walked inside nervously, Eli was surprised but also happy to see her. She sat down next to him at the table, she instantly sensed their family dynamic, it was the kind she had always wanted. They were all happy and when Eli's parents looked at him they looked at him with love and compassion instead of the hatred and disappointment she was so used to seeing. She held Eli's hand under the table for some assurance and comfort but it didn't take her long to relax and get comfortable with them. They were just very easy to talk to and very relaxed about most things and she liked that. They ate and made small talk for awhile before her and Eli left the table.

"Are you okay?" he asked after the night before the way she had acted so weirdly and then showing up really early he thought maybe something was going on with her.

"I just wanted to say sorry about last night. I really like you but it hasn't been easy for me. That's not really fair to you" she bit her lip nervously. She suddenly felt vulnerable again and she hated that feeling.

"it's okay to be scared you know. You don't need to act like nothing ever hurts you. You're human at least last time I checked and that's just how this all works but if you're afraid of getting hurt all the time you're going to be missing out on life'

"You should be a motivational speaker" she said and playfully rolled her eyes to avoid getting too much into the conversation.

"What can I say it's a gift" he smirked. He knew not to continue the serious conversation because she clearly wasn't ready. Julia was grateful that he understood. It made her feel that much more comfortable with him. She knew she would have to open up to him sooner or later she felt she owed him that much.

What Julia didn't realise was Eli had some things to hide. He hadn't been himself lately, he was tired all the time, he didn't sleep well, he just felt really low but he wasn't the type to face his feelings he would rather pretend everything was fine. He tried to put all his focus into his relationship with Julia. As time went on the two had finally gotten close and Julia was finally starting to let her guard down. She spent more time with him to avoid her step mom and things were working for awhile but when her dad came home from a business trip and Eli became more depressed and started spending less time with her she started to feel alone again.

Her father wasn't much better than her step mom, he had loved her in the past but since her mom killed herself he blamed Julia, said it was all her fault and often resorted to taking his anger out on her. One night in particular things were really bad, her dad had been drinking and it scared her because when he was drunk it brought out an even darker side to him. When he started talking about her mother that's when she knew she had to leave. She didn't even take anything with her she just made her way to Eli's place. She knew where they hid the spare key and used it to unlock the door before quietly walking in. She gently knocked on Eli's door before stepping inside. He appeared to be asleep so she quietly took off her shoes and got in bed beside him. It was then that she realised something was wrong. He was hardly breathing and his body was shaking slightly. She shook him gently "Eli? Hey….can you hear me?" when he didn't answer she started to panic. She shook him harder "Eli! Wake up!" she started to panic it tool her right back to the moment she had found her mother. She got up and ran to where Bullfrog was recording the radio show. She burst in the door without even knocking. "Something's wrong with Eli" she was breathing heavily and tears streamed down her face. He instantly stopped what he was doing and rushed out of the room with her. All the commotion woke Cece who followed them to Eli's room. Bullfrog went to his side to see what was happening and Cece dialed 911 with shaking hands.

Paramedics rushed to the scene and drove Eli to the nearest hospital. Bullfrog followed close behind in his car with Cece and Bullfrog. When they arrived all the could do was wait Julia was crying uncontrollably, usually she would try not to but this was all too familiar to her. She remembered waiting here for news on her mom and that ended horribly. That was the day her life fell apart and it was happening all over again. She was going to lose the one person she had. Bullfrog went to find out if there was any news, Cece turned her attention to Julia. She gently took her hand in hers. "Don't worry. He's going to be alright" it seemed she was mostly trying to convince herself and not Julia.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting doctors gave them the news. Eli had overdosed on painkillers. They said he was going to be fine but a psychologist was going to have to evaluate him. Of course they were all relieved but Julia felt very unsettled. When Eli did wake he insisted it had been an accident. Julia let herself believe it because that's what she wanted to believe even though deep down she knew that wasn't true. It seemed to be good enough for doctors and her parents so it had to be good enough for her. That night she stayed by his side all night. When Eli had fallen back to sleep Julia did something she never thought she'd do. She opened up to Cece. "My mom killed herself a few years ago. She had been sick for a long time…I don't want to lose Eli too"

"It was just an accident. He's not going to hurt himself" although deep down Cece was doubtful about that. They had all convinced themselves that Eli was fine. He didn't seem depressed, he didn't seem to be self harming. You don't just randomly try to kill yourself. Of course the didn't realise he had been depressed for weeks. He was good at hiding it even now none of them even thought he was depressed. Not even the doctors. Of course they kept him under observation but he told them what they wanted to hear and that was enough for them.

When he got home things had shifted, the whole ordeal had brought Julia closer to his parents and now they were slightly more worried about him than before. He had to try and piece his life back together. He was just grateful that the sinking sadness had slowly passed. He decided it had just been a phase, maybe a crazy teenage hormone thing and he let it go and got on with his life and trying to adjust to subtle yet significant changes...


	6. Chapter 6

**It's kind of short but I hope you enjoy. There's like 2 people I know who have actually read this so thanks for sticking with me. I haven't been doing too good lately but I'm working on it and plan to upload other stories too**

Eli thought he could just forget what had happened but it seemed no one would let him, Julia and his parents constantly asking if he was okay, the school forcing him into counselling sessions during lunch. He was better now why couldn't they see that? It frustrated him to no end. He distanced himself from Julia for awhile, for some reason he had a resentment towards her, almost as if it was her fault.

When everything died down and the counsellor decided he was doing fine he finally decided he would try to work things out with Julia. She was sitting alone on a small table in the corner of the cafeteria. He sat beside her and gently tapped her shoulder. "Hey… I know we haven't talked much lately but things are finally starting to go back to normal and-"

"Normal? Are you kidding me? You might have everyone else fooled but I know something's wrong" she really wasn't going to let this go.

"You need to let this go. Everyone else has" he went to leave but she gently grabbed his hand.

"I just don't want to lose you too okay?' she had blurted that out without really thinking and instantly regretted it. He didn't question her on it because he could sense that but he did sit beside her again.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise" he kept hold of her hand. "but you have to let me get past this okay?" she reluctantly nodded in response to that. Of course she didn't want to be the reason she lost him.

"Okay but you have to promise me you're not gonna do anything like that again"

"You have my word" hearing those words was really a relief to her, especially since at that time it seemed he genuinely meant it. Without even thinking about it she hugged him tightly, before she had been afraid to truly let him in but now she was terrified of losing him and it made her realise that life is too short to be afraid. He held her close for awhile. They had never really been this close for this long, they had both been so guarded but now they were starting to really let each other in. So Julia let herself believe like everyone else that Eli was truly okay, even Eli himself believed it so clearly it must be true right? Her line of thinking was interrupted when she heard some older kids making fun of them as usual. They were the outcasts really and only had each other.

"Awe look. How cute they actually have feelings who would have guessed?" he asked sarcastically as he and his friends laughed. Julia got up within seconds and went for him but Eli quickly caught hold of her gently.

"They're not worth it. Just ignore it" he was much more rational and patient than her in these situations but hearing his words calmed her a little besides he was right. If she ignored it they'd get bored. Unfortunately for her they were very persistent after she had tried to fight them. Eli had to keep hold of her hand beneath the table in case she lost it again.

"When we get you alone without your little boyfriend to protect you we'll see if you're as brave. The only thing going for you is you're not bad to look at. Maybe if you didn't dress like a vampire I'd actually fuck you" he said as he walked off. Julia squeezed Eli's hand tightly beneath the table.

"Don't worry he's all talk" Eli tried to assure her although he wasn't so convinced himself. He even insisted on walking her home that day.

Just as she had opened her front door her step mother was standing there, she looked Eli up and down with disapproval written all over her face. Julia just gave him an apologetic look but really he didn't mind. He said his goodbyes and turned to leave but her step mom stopped him. "Stay for dinner. I need to get to know the delinquent who will probably end up getting Julia pregnant" she said this with a smile plastered on her face as if that would cancel out the horrible things she had said. Eli wanted to refuse but he saw something in Julia's eyes, it seemed she was afraid of this woman and it was easy to see why. So he stepped inside and prepared for the most awkward dinner of his life….


End file.
